The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un terrible secreto familiar. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?
1. Capítulo 1

**The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis: ** El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un secreto familiar terrible. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Vengo a compartir con ustedes esta magnífica historia. Apenas la leí hace tiempo supe que debíamos tener también esta belleza al español.

Está completa, tiene 10 caps y aprovechando la fecha, lo subo.

Acompáñenme en la aventura de este viaje salvaje y psicológico. Espero que se diviertan :)

Sus teorías serán más que apreciadas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Desde los Expedientes_ _del Dr. Dumbledore._

El Caso de Harry P., Semana 1:

Un nuevo paciente llega hoy, un chico de diecisiete años que sufre de alucinaciones y vívidas paranoias, iniciando gradualmente sus síntomas desde la edad de once años. Sus padres, Lily y James P., han estado seriamente preocupados por la salud mental de Harry desde ya hace algún tiempo, y han consultado a una serie de especialistas antes de haber venido a mí.

Harry P. es un chico quién a primera vista se ve perfectamente normal, excepto por sus llamativos ojos verdes y una inusual cicatriz en la frente. Mi primera impresión fue que él más bien era dulce, pero terriblemente problemático. No tengo la sensación inmediata de que es una amenaza para nadie más que para sí mismo. Es un chico fieramente inteligente, que le estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela, siempre y cuando fuera capaz de asistir. En los últimos años, sin embargo, sus padres lo han estado manteniendo en casa, debido a la profundidad de su enfermedad, en donde él se sumerge en sus queridos libros. Harry es extremadamente bueno en la lectura, un hablante fluido de varios idiomas antiguos, y dotado de una particular y rica imaginación.

Harry parece incapaz de separar sus alucinaciones de la realidad, pero sus alucinaciones son extraordinariamente lúcidas e internamente coherentes. Ha creado un mundo de fantasía, del cual todo le parece muy real, sobre su vida imaginaria como si él fuera un mago en un colegio que él llama _"Hogwarts"_. De acuerdo a mi experiencia, este tipo de escape mental en un mundo de fantasía es generalmente causado por un evento profundamente traumático, en el cual el paciente ha sido terriblemente afectado que se niega y es incapaz de encarar la realidad en el que dicho evento fue causado. Los padres fueron incapaces de identificar algún evento traumático en particular que pudiese haber provocado el escape de Harry hacia la locura. Voy a tener que cavar más profundo en el asunto; ya que hay algo, algún secreto oscuro en el pasado de Harry que yace en alguna parte.

Siempre insisto en que la familia acompañe al paciente durante la primera consulta, de manera que me permita contemplar una mejor idea de los antecedentes del paciente. Lily y James Potter llegaron con Harry y su encantador hermano de seis años, Dudley. Su madre Lily es una sorprendente y hermosa mujer, con el cabello largo de color rojo y los mismos intensos ojos verdes como los de Harry. Ella parecía muy angustiada, y me suplicó que encontrara una manera de curar a su hijo. El padre del niño, James, era más tranquilo, pero se encontraba también bastante preocupado por Harry. James Potter se parece mucho a su hijo, excepto por el color de los ojos. El hermano pequeño, Dudley, es, francamente, uno de las niños más apuestos que he visto. Al igual que su padre y hermano, su cabello es oscuro, pero con el pelo ondulado como el de su madre. Se mostraba un poco tímido al reunirse conmigo en primer lugar, e insistió en que se sentara en el regazo de su madre, pero después de un rato, se reanimó a llegar hasta mí para comprobar si mi barba es real (al parecer, había tenido una desafortunada experiencia con un Santa Claus cuya barba resultó ser algo más que una decepción). Cuando descubrió que mi barba era real, se encontró más que satisfecho.

No pude dejar de notar durante esta agradable experiencia, que Harry se veía desesperadamente celoso de su hermano pequeño. Esta situación es, por supuesto, no muy extraña en un niño quién ha tenido a sus amorosos padres para él mismo por años antes del nacimiento de su hermano menor. Los celos de Harry hacia su hermano se tejían en sus alucinaciones de una manera bastante intrigante.

Harry cree que sus padres están muertos, asesinados por un malvado mago al que se refiere como "Voldemort". En su mente, él ahora está viviendo con una familia abusiva de apellido "Dursley", quiénes lo mantenían prisionero en un armario.

Sus delirios acerca de la vida imaginaria que lleva con los Dursley, resultaban bastante curiosos. A pesar de que mantiene la creencia que, en cierto plano, Lily y James están muertos, los Dursley claramente son representaciones de sus padres, que vendrían a estar distorsionadas debido a sus intensos celos del pequeño Dudley. Él está molesto con sus padres por ser cariñosos con su hermano menor y está distorsionando a su dulce madre Lily, convitiéndola en la abusiva Petunia (he notado, por supuesto, que él escoge mantener los nombres de flores para identificar su verdadera identidad, pero sustituyéndola por una flor más simple), mientras que su atento padre James se convierte en el intimidante Vernon. Característicamente, las versiones de sus fantasías consisten en que sus padres son abusivos y se desentienden de él, mientras que éstos se desviven en complacer a su monstruoso hijo "real", Dudley.

Voy a registrar sus alucinaciones sobre su vida en Hogwarts con ciertos detalles, ya que me parece que es ahí donde se encuentra la clave para ayudar a Harry a salir de su grave enfermedad. Por lo general, no existen razones aleatorias o arbitrarias sobre las alucinaciones de una persona, al igual que los sueños, las alucinaciones están formadas por elementos de las experiencias, emociones, miedos y como había expresado anteriormente, los sueños. El mundo onírico de Harry es un espejo del mundo real, y en algún lugar en sus visiones fantásticas, se encuentra una pista sobre el terrible secreto que Harry ha tratado de olvidar. Sin embargo, las alucinaciones, así como los sueños, están compuestos de un lenguaje de símbolos extraños y significados ocultos.

 _Un mago oscuro llamado Voldemort mata a los padres de Harry, James y Lily, e intenta asesinar al bebé Harry también._ _Por alguna razón, Harry sobrevive a la maldición asesina, pero queda huérfano y al cuidado de los Dursleys._ _Después de sufrir años de abuso de su familia materna,_ _Harry descubre que es un mago. Un gigante amistoso con el nombre de Hagrid le entrega una invitación para asistir a Hogwarts, una escuela de magia. En Hogwarts, Harry se hace amigo del leal Ron y de la brillante Hermione, de los_ _hermanos gemelos de Ron, Fred y George, y de varios niños más._ _Él asiste a clases, incluyendo a las de Pociones con el desagradable profesor Snape, y_ _a las de Transfiguración,_ _con la profesora McGonagall, no simpatiza_ _con el estudiante arrogante Draco Malfoy, y sobresale en un deporte mágico llamado Quidditch, el cual se juega sobre escobas voladoras. Harry juega la posición de "Buscador,_ _cuya responsabilidad es atrapar una pelota de oro a la que él llama la "Snitch"._ _Harry, Ron y Hermione descubren la existencia de la legendaria_ _Piedra Filosofal, la cual_ _concede la vida eterna, y que actualmente se encuentra escondida en Hogwarts, sospechando que Snape trata de robarla._ _Después de pasar una serie de desafíos, incluyendo la intensa búsqueda sobre la verdadera clave escondida entre muchas otras falsas, evadir a un perro de tres cabezas, y arriesgar su vida jugando en un tablero de ajedrez con piezas vivientes y homicidas,_ _Harry entra en una habitación subterránea en donde descubre que Snape no era el que estaba tratando de robar la Piedra Filosofal, sino más bien se trataba de otro maestro, el tímido profesor Quirrell._ _En una escena inquietante que Harry la describe de lo más vívidamente,_ _Quirrell revela que él posee dos caras, una de ellas perteneciente a Voldemort, quién está buscado la vida eterna a través de la Piedra._ _Quirrell intenta matar a Harry, pero falla en su labor,_ _porque Harry está protegido por el amor de su madre quién murió aquella misma noche intentando protegerlo del mismo Voldemort._

Gran parte de mi diversión, se debe a que me vi incluido en los delirios de Harry como un director benigno. Creo que esto es una buena señal; el que me esté dejando estar en su mundo.

Una de las primeras cosas a tener en cuenta, es que en sus delirios acerca de la vida en "Hogwarts", el mismo Harry parece estar dividido en dos personajes: en su yo masculino Harry, y en su yo femenino, Hermione. Harry es profundamente inteligente, pero en sus alucinaciones, parece haberse separado de su parte intelectual; él percibe este aspecto de su personalidad como si fuesen separados y también, curiosamente, lo presenta de una manera femenina. El personaje de Ron está basado vagamente, sus padres lo confirmaron, en el mejor amigo de Harry, Shawn.

El juego de Quidditch, en el que Harry se imagina a sí mismo como un Buscador, es muy interesante. Él está buscando algo, pero... ¿qué? Algún secreto, alguna una respuesta... Tal vez incluso la misma Snitch representa la misma clave para desbloquear los extraños secretos de la mente de Harry. _Quidditch._.. ¿Qué hay detrás de este curioso nombre? La palabra es una reminiscencia de " _Quiddity_ " de los filósofos medievales, la esencia o la _realidad_ de las cosas, tal como son. Tal vez en alguna parte donde todavía esté lúcida la mente de Harry, está buscando la verdad, la verdad acerca de ese espantoso suceso en el que su subconsciente se representa como la figura oscura de Voldemort.

Algo le pasó a Harry, algo que lo llenaría de profundas cicatrices. Su cicatriz (de la cual sus padres me dicen que fue debido a una caída que él tuvo cuando era bebé), ocupa un lugar destacado en la historia de una manera simbólica: Es lo que lo marca, lo que lo distingue de los demás. Simboliza el sufrimiento pasado, así como una conexión con la figura del temible Lord Voldemort. Pero ¿qué representa Voldemort? Algo que aterroriza a Harry, pero ¿qué puede ser?

Voldemort es, curiosamente, representado por la doble cara de Quirrel, de modo que acertadamente aplica el nombre de Quirino, el dios romano que posee dos rostros, Janus. Pero ¿por qué tiene dos caras? No obstante, sospecho que el subconsciente de Harry está tratando de decirme que algo no es lo que parece ser. Algo, o _alguien_...

Pero hay una cosa que me intriga. Puedo hacer que tenga sentido, de alguna manera, a la mayor parte de su historia; los personajes y los acontecimientos simbolizan el atormentado estado interior de Harry. Hagrid, es una figura colaboradora que le ayuda, así como también lo es McGonagall (se llama así, supongo, por el parecido del nombre de la encantadora secretaria en la recepción), Draco ("El Dragón"), representa la adversidad, los tramposos caritativos Fred y George, simbolizan la rebelión de una mente inteligente en contra del convencionalismo. Pero debo confesar que el personaje de Snape no tiene sentido para mí. Él no es ni bueno ni malo, o tal vez represente tanto el bien como el mal. Harry cree que Snape quiere matarlo, y sin embargo, al final resulta que Snape estaba salvando su vida. Tal vez esta figura enigmática es la clave para el oscuro secreto que el subconsciente de Harry está tratando desesperadamente de ocultar detrás de las paredes ilusorias de Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 2

**The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un secreto familiar terrible. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Desde los Expedientes_ _del Dr. Dumbledore._

El Caso de Harry P., Semana 2:

La realidad creada por la psique de Harry se está tornando progresivamente más oscura. Hogwarts en sí, es el refugio imaginario para la perturbada mente de Harry, y posee, según me dice, una "cámara de los secretos"

Harry parece descubrir que puede ser sencillo abrirse a mí, contarme sus problemas, siempre y cuando hablemos exclusivamente sobre el mundo de Hogwarts. Puedo hacer preguntas, de las que él me responderá con lucidez, con la silenciosa pero establecida norma de seguir el juego, de entrar en su tierra imaginaria. No obstante, si le formulo una sola pregunta sobre lo que se encuentra fuera del ámbito de su imaginación, permanecerá callado.

Esta semana, su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos del espantoso "cuarto secreto", a lo que él se refiere como "la cámara de los secretos."

 _Harry escucha una voz en su cabeza, susurrándole sus deseos de asesinar._ _¿Por qué_ _nadie más puede_ _oír la voz? Después de una macabra celebración del Día de los Muertos,_ _Harry, Ron y Hermione se tropiezan con la gata del conserje, petrificada. Hay una escritura en la pared: "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta."_ _Hay un monstruo suelto en el castillo. ¿Quién es el misterioso Heredero de Slytherin que ha liberado al monstruo? ¿Draco Malfoy, o el mismo Harry?_ _Harry se entera de que posee la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes._ _¿Con eso automáticamente se convierte en un mago oscuro?_ _Más estudiantes se encuentran petrificados por el monstruo._ _Harry encuentra un diario, escrito por un niño del pasado, Tom Riddle. A Hermione la petrifican también, pero deja una última pista:_ _El monstruo de la cámara de los secretos es un basilisco, que petrifica a cualquier persona que le mira directamente. No obstante,_ _Hermione está sosteniendo un espejo en su congelada mano: Incluso si uno no pude mirar directamente al basilisco sin morir enseguida,_ _uno puede verlo en un espejo. Entonces Ginny, la hermana pelirroja de Ron, es secuestrada hacia la cámara._ _Harry baja hacia la cámara y se encuentra a Ginny, inconsciente, al lado de Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, el chico del pasado, ha poseído Ginny._ _Él fue quién le hizo abrir la cámara secreta y es el culpable de haber puesto en libertad al monstruo._ _Él planea matarla, al igual que a Harry._ _Él es Voldemort... y ordena al monstruoso Basilisco acabar con la vida de Harry, pero_ _Harry lo mata, con la ayuda de una espada que le trae el fénix de Dumbledore. Dirige_ _un colmillo de serpiente a través del diario de Tom Riddle, destrozándolo, y el sombrío y misterioso Riddle desaparece._

¡Ah, el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos! Ahora sí estamos llegando, me parece, al corazón del asunto, al escalofriante secreto que alberga Harry en medio de sus alucinaciones.

La serpiente, el basilisco, ¡el antiguo símbolo del mal y el miedo! Pero ¿cuál es el terror que se esconde dentro de la cámara oculta de la mente de Harry? ¿Qué recuerdo puede ser tan aterrador que le petrifica, literalmente, llegar a encontrarlo?

El monstruo incluso petrifica a Hermione, quién representa, en mi opinión, a la inteligencia propia de Harry. No obstante, aunque esté incapacitado por el terror en su más puro esplendor, el intelecto encuentra una solución: El Espejo. Cuando no puedes mirar a la serpiente directamente, mírala en el espejo.

Creo que esto es muy significativo. Tal vez eso es precisamente lo que las fantásticas alucinaciones de Harry están causando: Están creando un espejo que le permite mirar al monstruo de manera indirecta. A través del espejo de sus delirios, él es capaz de acercarse a ese oscuro secreto que su mente suprime sin resultar ser petrificado por ello.

El monstruo amenaza con matar a la pelirroja Ginny. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La versión más joven y pelirroja de Lily? Es natural, no obstante, que el niño sienta algún Complejo de Edipo hacia su hermosa madre, y percibí ciertos matices románticos en su relato del audaz rescate de Ginny. Pero Ginny no es sólo una víctima inocente; ella fue la única que permitió la liberación del monstruo, después de todo. ¿Cuál es el significado que yace detrás de todo esto?

¿Y lo de la propia culpa de Harry? Él lucha contra el basilisco, vence a Voldemort una vez más, pero durante el proceso descubre que se parece bastante al Señor Oscuro. Tom Riddle... ¿cuál es el acertijo oculto detrás de éste curioso personaje? Voldemort fue una vez un chico como Harry. ¿Acaso el propio Harry es Voldemort? ¿Es Voldemort su propia sombra, su lado oculto y oscuro _?_ ¿Ha cometido Harry algún acto abominable trayendo como consecuencia que su propia mente haya persuadido el separar a su yo consciente de su sombra oscura?

La cicatriz. La cicatriz es lo que une a Harry y Voldemort juntos. Necesito saber más acerca de la cicatriz de Harry.

Cuando su madre vino a recoger a Harry al final de la última sesión de esta semana, le pedí a ella que esperara en la oficina con la señorita McGonagall durante unos minutos. Harry, quién ha tomado simpatía hacia la bondadosa Señorita McGonagall, accedió de buena gana, y muy pronto ambos se encontraron absortos con entusiasmo en una animada discusión acerca de las estrategias de Quidditch. La señorita McGonagall es bastante el aficionada a los deportes, y parece profundamente fascinada por este extraño juego.

Dirigí a la encantadora Lily hacia mi oficina y cerré la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de una silla y me miraba con aprensión. Había algo casi angelical en su belleza, en su abundante cabellera roja, sus luminosos ojos verdes y piel de alabastro... Ah, pero ¿cuál tipo eres tú, Lily? ¿La dama de Shalott? O bien, pensé para mí, repentinamente y de manera absurda, a La Bella Dama sin Piedad, la encantadora joven sin la más absoluta misericordia...

Negué ante la extraña idea formándose en mi cabeza. Buen Dios, ¡no permitiré que las percepciones se distorsionen también!

Lily aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecí y me dio una mirada de profunda preocupación.

—¿Cómo está Harry, Dr. Dumbledore? ¿Está logrando algún progreso con él?

Asentí para tranquilizarla. —Algunos avances, sí. Pero todavía hay una gran cantidad que no entiendo sobre el extraordinario mundo que Harry ha creado para sí mismo. Sin embargo, desde que Harry no está dispuesto a hablar de cualquier otra cosa fuera de los límites emocionalmente seguros de Hogwarts, me preguntaba si pudiera hacerle una pregunta a usted sobre su pasado.

— ¡Lo que sea! Cualquier cosa que le sirva para ayudar a Harry...

—Bueno, mi pregunta es bastante simple en realidad. Él habla mucho acerca de un malvado mago llamado Voldemort...

—Sí, —susurró Lily. —Le he escuchado decir ese nombre a menudo, pero no encuentro sentido a las cosas que él dice...

El sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana y cayó como si fuera oro en las ondas llameantes del cabello de Lily. Me preguntaba, de manera vaga, sobre cuántos hombres habían perdido la cordura cuando se trata del cabello brillante de Lily...

Logré reponerme. —Ah, bueno, no se preocupe por eso, por ahora, —le dije—. Lo que me intriga es que Harry parece sentir algún tipo de _conexión_ hacia esta sombría figura de Voldemort, y que este vínculo entre ellos tiene que ver con su cicatriz...

—...¿Con su cicatriz? —La voz de Lily era casi inaudible. Su taza de té cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos—. Oh, lo siento, Dr. Dumbledore. Déjeme limpiar eso... —A pesar de mis protestas, Lily se ocupó de recoger los trozos y limpiar con su pañuelo. Sus rizos rojos cayeron en frente de su cara como un velo, ocultando su expresión de mí.

 _¡Qué curioso!_

Tomé el pañuelo empapado de su mano.

—Tal vez usted podría decirme de nuevo, Señora Potter, ¿cómo es que Harry exactamente se hizo esa cicatriz? —Ella permaneció inmóvil durante un momento. Luego se sacudió el pelo hacia atrás y me miró, con su expresión compuesta, pero su cara más blanca que la nieve. No había ninguna emoción en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Congelada. Ella parecía congelada. ¿Petrificada?

—Ya se lo dije, Dr. Dumbledore, Harry se la hizo cuando se cayó de bebé. Se golpeó la cabeza en la esquina de la chimenea.

Ella sonrió, y su sonrisa era tan encantadora como siempre.

—Si eso era todo, entonces debo llevarme a Harry a casa ahora. Gracias, doctor.

Ella abrió la puerta y se fue, y voces llegaban a mí desde la oficina: —Pero lo que no entiendo, Harry, es la cantidad desproporcionada de puntos asignados a la Snitch en relación a... —Seguido de un: —Vamos, Harry querido, es hora de irnos a casa.

Me quedé allí, de manera tonta, agarrando el pañuelo empapado té en la mano.

¿Qué es lo que escondes, Lily?

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Gracias por sus visitas y hermosos comentarios!

Sí, Lily, ¿qué escondes? Mmm.


	3. Capítulo 3

**The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un secreto familiar terrible. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna.

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews Anónimos:**

 **Mar91:** Holaa, gracias por leer~ Sí, exacto, es bueno leer cosas diferentes x3 un abrazo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Desde los Expedientes del Dr. Dumbledore._

El Caso de Harry P., Semana 3

Aunque tal vez Lily no sea la única que tiene un secreto que ocultar. Cuanto más aprendo sobre James Potter, empiezo a sospechar que hay más sobre este tranquilo y respetable hombre de familia de lo que a simple vista se puede apreciar. Los espejismos de Harry son ricos en simbólicas figuras paternas, sumándose a una imagen bastante perturbadora.

 _Hogwarts es vigilado por los dementores, criaturas terroríficas siniestras que causan que los seres humanos revivan sus más peores pesadillas y recuerdos. El demente asesino Sirius Black_ _se ha escapado de la prisión de Azkaban para magos,_ _y Harry se entera de que Black,_ _su padrino, era un amigo cercano de Lily y James._ _Pero Sirius ha traicionado a Lily y James con Voldemort,_ _asesinando a su amigo Peter Pettigrew, y a un número de personas inocentes también._ _Un nuevo maestro, Remus Lupin, se hace amigo de Harry y le enseña el encantamiento Patronus, que le protege contra el miedo que causan los dementores. El Patronus de Harry, su guardián personal,_ _es un ciervo, al igual que el de su padre._ _Harry, Ron, y Hermione se encuentran con el prófugo Sirius Black en la Casa de los Gritos; Black_ _es un animago y se ha ocultado bajo la apariencia de un perro. Se demuestra que Sirius Black es inocente,_ _Peter Pettigrew era el traidor, viviendo entre ellos en la forma de una rata, y evidentemente sigue vivo._ _Descubren que Lupin es un hombre lobo, y se transforma en un monstruo durante la luna llena, amenazando con atacar a Harry y a sus amigos._ _Pettigrew se escapa, y Black es capturado, esperando el_ _castigo terrible de los dementores: un "beso" que extraerá su alma por completo fuera de su cuerpo. Pero Dumbledore le dice a Hermione que use su "GiraTiempos",_ _para viajar en el tiempo con Harry, al pasado, para que sean capaces de ayudar a que Sirius Black escape._

Las alucinaciones de Harry se están incrementando cada vez más por su difícil relación con su padre. Sus sentimientos ambivalentes hacia James se ven reflejados en su división de la figura paterna en cuatro personajes distintos: El perfecto y soñado padre muerto, James; el ambiguo hombre lobo, Lupin (monstruo y mentor, ambos en uno); el acusado criminal inocente, Sirius; y Peter, el traidor. Juntos, forman una figura profundamente ambivalente: el padre como traidor y protector, criminal e inocente, víctima y asesino en uno solo...

Estas cuatro figuras de padre son capaces de realizar fantásticas transformaciones: Todos los cuatro Merodeadores (así es como él los llama), pueden cambiar su forma a voluntad, de animal a hombre, y del hombre al animal. La aterradora transformación de Lupin de un apacible mentor hacia un monstruoso asesino es quizás, el más llamativo de todos. Remus Lupin... llamado así, sin duda alguna, como Remus, el mítico fundador de Roma, que fue asesinado por su propio hermano Romulus, al igual que Remus Lupin es superado y opacado por su propio lado de la sombra...

¿También usted tiene un lado oscuro, James? Usted, el padre, el protector... ¿cuáles son las transformaciones siniestras de las cuales es capaz de hacer?

Sin embargo, el Patronus de James es un ciervo... Un símbolo antiguo de Cristo, y sin duda, no es un símbolo del mal. El Patronus: una hermosa representación de la capacidad que posee la psique para sacar fuerzas de sus momentos más felices y así poder defenderse de los pensamientos oscuros.

No obstante, uno no puede dejar de notar, por supuesto, que el patronus tiene connotaciones eróticas también, especialmente emparejadas con el evidente simbolismo fálico de la varita: Algo plateado que emergiera de la varita... No es una experiencia poco común en los varones adolescentes que están contemplando sus "recuerdos más felices"... Ejem. Pero en este caso, el Patronus de Harry asume la _misma forma_ que la de su padre, lo cual es a la vez extraño y un poco inquietante... Alguna rivalidad edípica subyacente aquí, sin duda... Su padre, su protector, _su rival..._

Me encuentro profundamente fascinado por el GiraTiempos, el dispositivo que ayuda a Harry a revivir y enmendar el pasado. De manera significativa, soy el único que le sugiere a Hermione, su intelecto lúcido, que viaje atrás en el tiempo. Sí, eso es lo que estamos haciendo, Harry, estamos viajando atrás en el tiempo a través de nuestras sesiones juntos, para descubrir cuáles fueron los errores causados en el pasado que deben acomodarse...

Los dementores representan, por supuesto, la depresión que abruma a Harry de vez en cuando. Su depresión lo obliga a revivir sus momentos más oscuros, y es sólo haciendo uso de sus recuerdos más felices que es capaz de disiparlos, alejarlos. Una representación bastante simbólica y convincente de la depresión, si es que así le puedo decir. Los dementores son otro ejemplo de cómo sus sentimientos internos están materializados en sus alucinaciones, representados por diferentes personajes.

A veces es difícil para mí el determinar cuando los personajes que habitan dentro de los delirios de Harry, son meras manifestaciones simbólicas de sus pensamientos y temores, y cuando éstos representan a las personas reales de su vida. Decidí que James Potter sería el hombre indicado a quien le solicitaría algunas respuestas.

Como él ha sido el encargado de traer a Harry a sus citas conmigo esta semana (Lily parece estar evitándome), fue bastante sencillo el programar una visita con el enigmático James. La servicial señorita McGonagall estuvo, como siempre, dispuesta a participar con Harry en una conversación acerca del Quidditch mientras hablaba con el patriarca Potter. Estuvo bastante dispuesta. De alguna manera, me divertía el haber encontrado algunos bosquejos en su escritorio la semana pasada, que representaba a un deportista montado en un palo de escoba, aparentemente a punto de caer hacia su muerte prematura, con el encabezado: _"La Mejor Estrategia: El_ _Amago de Wronski"._ Pero quién es el desafortunado Wronski, o por qué está tan empeñado en su propia destrucción, es un completo misterio para mí. Aunque todo tuvo sentido para Harry, al parecer, porque cuando la señorita McGonagall compartió su boceto con él, declaró que era brillante. Yo sólo _espero_ que ella esté jugando con él por su bien. No obstante, cuando vi un destello de manía en sus ojos, determiné que tendré que observarla más de cerca en el futuro...

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, doctor? —Preguntó James, tan pronto como la puerta de mi oficina se cerró detrás de nosotros. Se sentó en una de las sillas, pero con comodidad, no en los bordes como lo había hecho Lily—. ¿Hay algo en todo esto en lo que pueda ser de utilidad? Usted es nuestra última esperanza; hemos visto a innumerables médicos, y Harry sólo parece estar empeorando, perdiéndose irremediablemente en sus propios engaños. —Se pasó una mano a través de su desordenado cabello oscuro—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Usted... usted tiene que ayudar a mi hijo, doctor!

El padre preocupado. Muy conmovedor. Mas yo soy un hombre viejo, y he visto más de lo que la mayoría. Los secretos más oscuros pueden ocultarse detrás del más inocente de los rostros...

—Me preguntaba si usted podría decirme más sobre el Sr. Black —Le dije.

James se sentó muy quieto por un momento. Luego suspiró y desordenó su cabello de nuevo.

—Black. Sí, pensé que esto podría aparecer de alguna manera.

Me incliné hacia delante. —¿Así que hay un verdadero Sirius Black, entonces?

— ¿Sirius? —James parecía desconcertado. —No. Nunca he oído ese nombre, pero Reggie Blac _k..._

¿ _Reggie? Muy bien, vamos a escuchar sobre Reggie._

Suspiró profundamente—. Reggie Black fue uno de mis mejores amigos. Él es el padrino de Harry, en realidad...

 _¿Lo sigue siendo, ahora?_

—Nos conocíamos desde la escuela, Reggie y yo fuimos muy inseparables, en realidad. Nos metimos en un montón de problemas juntos. —Una sonrisa lejana iluminó al atractivo semblante de James, tornándose serio por un minuto.

Prosiguió, de manera soñadora: —Y luego, más tarde, uno habría pensado que andaríamos por diferentes caminos, ya que nuestros estilos de vida fueron muy diferentes. Pero se mantuvo como uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso después de que se convirtiera en una estrella de rock de menor importancia, y yo en un mundano abogado...

¿ _Una estrella de rock de menor categoría? ¡Ah, Sirius! La estrella Sirius. Allá vamos…_

—Él solía pasar a saludar un poco. Yo estaba muy halagado de que todavía prefiriera mi compañía ahora que era una especie de celebridad. Solía venir casi cada noche para la cena, con Harry, a quién adoraba. Él era... era como un segundo padre para Harry...

 _Como un segundo padre..._

James continuó: —Harry amaba y admiraba a Reggie con todo su corazón. Reggie era, bueno, _emocionante,_ en una manera de la que yo jamás podría llegar a ser. Reggie era increíblemente guapo, con sus salvajes rizos oscuros y su despampanante sonrisa.

James sonrió un poco.

—Y, por supuesto, era una _estrella de rock,_ por lo que tenía a un montón de chicas que se desmayaban por él... —la voz de James se tornó más fría—. Me pareció que era, ya sabe, un poco extraño, que Reggie no pareciera en absoluto interesado por ninguna de ellas. Sino que se veía más interesado en pasar noches tranquilas con nosotros, con su viejo amigo de la escuela y su familia...

Él se detuvo por un momento. Luego dijo, en voz muy baja: —Yo era un tonto, Dr. Dumbledore. Nunca sospeché de él, durante todo el tiempo, que Reggie se acercó por mí y por amor hacia el bien de Harry, por supuesto. Y entonces...

Tragó grueso.

—Y entonces, una noche, lo atrapé besando a Lily...

 _Ah, la encantadora_ _Lily... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

—Por supuesto que no era culpa de ella. Él... él simplemente se acercó a ella una noche mientras yo tenía que volver al trabajo, y si no se me hubiera ocurrido pasar por casualidad en ese preciso momento, quién sabe lo que él le pudo haber hecho a ella...

 _Sí. ¿Quién sabe...?_

—Lo eché de la casa, por supuesto. Le dije que no volviera a poner los pies en mi casa otra vez. Él fue un... traidor, un Judas... Todo este tiempo, había pensado que era mi amigo...

 _Ahh, el beso de Judas. El Beso del Dementor..._

La voz de James temblaba—. Fue difícil para Harry, por supuesto. Fue un golpe devastador para él. Adoraba a Reggie, significaba todo su universo... y nunca pudimos explicarle el por qué Reggie había desaparecido tan repentinamente de nuestras vidas. Me temo que... yo... le había dicho a Harry que Reggie se había metido en algunos problemas con la ley, y que tuvo que esconderse por un tiempo. Pareció creerme al principio; no habría sido la primera vez, ya sabe... Reggie ya tenía algunos cargos menores de drogas en su historial... Y sólo Dios sabe que fue lo que Harry escuchó a raíz de este incidente...

Me miró, sin poder hacer nada. — ¿De verdad cree que esto podría haber causado la enfermedad de Harry, doctor? ¿La repentina pérdida de su padrino?

Negué con la cabeza, lentamente. —Oh, no, me parece que habría tenido que ser más que eso...

—¿Lo dice en serio? —James pareció aliviado—. Me sentía muy mal por Harry, pero ¿qué podía hacer, Doctor? No podía permitir que Reggie entrara de nuevo a mi casa después de... después de lo que hizo. Él pudo haber tenido a cualquier mujer que quisiera. A cualquiera, le digo. Pero no a Lily. Lily es mía, Dr. Dumbledore...

 _Lily es mía._ Hubo algo en la manera que dijo esas sencillas palabras que me hicieron pensar, de repente, en que James verdaderamente resultaba ser un hombre muy peligroso...

 _Muy interesante…_

—Sólo una pregunta más, Sr. Potter.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por casualidad, recuerda exactamente cómo fue que Harry obtuvo su cicatriz?

James estaba preparado para la pregunta. Él la respondió con facilidad. — ¿Su cicatriz? Sí, por supuesto, Harry se cayó cuando era un bebé, Lily y yo nos sentimos horribles por no ser capaces de no haberlo atrapado a tiempo. Se golpeó la cabeza en la esquina de la mesa de sofá mientras caía. Pobre pequeño...

La voz de James estaba llena de ternura, de cariño y de preocupación.

Un buen hombre, un padre amoroso.

Resultaba curioso, sin embargo, lo que dijo sobre Harry golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa cuando era bebé. Podría haber jurado que Lily dijo que había sido en la chimenea...

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ay, Lily...

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo 4

**The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un secreto familiar terrible. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: ** Euda y Ludna, por las correcciones de este capítulo y del anterior. Si no fuera por ellas, la lectura de este cap hubiese sido distinta, ¡diosas!

* * *

 **Respuesta a Guest (Mar91):** ¡Holaa! :D Ay, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Aquí tienes el siguiente, disfruta :3

* * *

Y ahora sí, disfrutemos del psicoanálisis.

Nos leemos con calma abajo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Desde los Expedientes_ _del Dr. Dumbledore._

 **El Caso de Harry P., Semana 4.**

Los delirios de Harry son un laberinto de recuerdos enredados y símbolos siniestros... No es de extrañar, entonces, que literalmente haya un laberinto con un oscuro secreto en su corazón, siendo el mismo la primordial razón en sus alucinaciones también.

Harry habla de un "enredo confuso de caminos", pero lo que él describe viene siendo un laberinto. Un laberinto que no posee ningún núcleo, algún origen, ni corazón. Está diseñado para confundir, para desconcertar, para engañar; pero un laberinto ciertamente sí posee su origen, un corazón escondido, que el visitante al momento de transitar por el lugar, debe encontrar. Pero ¿cuál es el origen del fantasmagórico laberinto que la mente de Harry ha construido para proteger su secreto?

 _Harry tiene pesadillas sobre Voldemort, y su cicatriz le está haciendo mucho daño._ _En su sueño, ve a Voldemort matando a un anciano, y Harry está a su lado... Harry va_ _a ver el juego de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch en vivo, con Hermione y los Weasley._ _Pero alguien conjura la Marca Tenebrosa, la propia señal de Voldemort,_ _la cual consiste en un cráneo con una serpiente que sobresale de su boca. A medida que el terror va en aumento,_ _una familia de cuatro muggles es levitada boca arriba en el aire, por los mortífagos de Voldemort. De vuelta en Hogwarts, se encuentran con un nuevo y extraño profesor, de un sólo ojo y una pierna, Alastor Moody._ _Moody tiene un ojo mágico que todo lo ve para que en cierta manera, reponga el que ha perdido. D_ _e ahí viene su apodo de "Ojo-loco". El_ _excéntrico Moody_ _se convierte en el nuevo mentor de Harry._ _Moody explica a los estudiantes el uso de las "Maldiciones Imperdonables": La maldición Imperius, la que controla a la mente;_ _l_ _a maldición Cruciatus, que tortura, y la maldición asesina ("Avada Kedavra") que como su descripción lo indica, realmente asesina. El legendario Torneo de los Tres Magos_ _tendrá lugar en Hogwarts. Debido a esto, los estudiantes de otras dos escuelas, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, visitarán a Hogwarts durante el año._ _El Cáliz Mágico de Fuego seleccionará a un estudiante de cada escuela para competir._ _Sin embargo, la copa escoge de manera inesperada a un cuarto estudiante: al propio Harry._

 _Él_ _tiene que competir ahora contra el apuesto y popular, Cedric Diggory, de Hogwarts; contra la bella Fleur Delacour, de Beaxbatons; y en contra del deportista estrella, Viktor Krum, de Durmstrang._ _H_ _arry se comunica en secreto con Sirius, cuya cabeza se muestra mágicamente en el fuego de la sala común._ _En la Primera Prueba del Torneo, los campeones tienen que recuperar un huevo de oro que está custodiado por un dragón._ _Harry necesita a una pareja para_ _el_ _Baile de Navidad e invita a la encantadora Cho Chang, mas ella ya había sido invitada con anterioridad para ir con Cedric. Así que Harry termina yendo al evento acompañado con_ _Parvati Patil. No obstante, no era la compañía que esperaba en absoluto, y debido a ello, no logra prestarle su atención por completo. Lo mismo pasa con Ron, quién termina saliendo esa noche con la hermana gemela de Parvati, Padma; ambos quedando en igualdad de condiciones._ _Harry tiene que encontrar una manera de abrir el huevo de dragón de oro, y por medio de un enigma, Cedric le sugiere que lo_ _abra dentro del agua. En la Segunda Prueba,_ _Harry tiene que rescatar a Ron bajo el lago,_ _pero quiere rescatar a Hermione, a Cho, y a la hermana de Fleur también._ _Harry aprende más sobre el pasado por observar los recuerdos dentro de_ _un tanque mágico en la oficina de Dumbledore (¿mi oficina, supongo?), el Pensadero._ _Se entera que uno de los directores encargados del ministerio,_ _Barty Crouch, se puso en contra de_ _su propio hijo, enviándolo sin piedad a los Dementores, porque éste había_ _estado firmemente del lado de Voldemort._ _En la Tercera Prueba, los campeones entran a un laberinto. Todos ellos son atacados por monstruos, y Harry responde al acertijo de la esfinge._ _Harry y Cedric llegan a la Copa de los Tres Magos, a su objetivo, de manera simultánea. Sin embargo, la Copa viene siendo un traslador, un dispositivo que mágicamente los transporta hacia otra parte desconocida._ _Se encuentran en un cementerio en dónde está enterrado el padre de Tom Riddle._ _Voldemort aparece, y da la orden de matar a_ _Cedric ("_ ¡Mata al intruso! _"). Luego, Voldemort recupera su cuerpo físico con la ayuda del traidor de Peter Pettigrew, quién arrojó la forma de bebé deforme que ese momento, es Voldemort, hacia un caldero que contiene los huesos del padre de Voldemort; junto con la mano arrancada del propio Peter,_ _y la sangre de Harry. Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan a un duelo, pero tiempo después_ _recibe ayuda de sus padres muertos, y es gracias a ellos que pudo ser capaz de escapar. Él trae el cuerpo muerto de Cedric_ _de vuelta a Hogwarts con él. Más tarde,_ _descubre que Moody no es quién parece ser; que él es en realidad_ _el hijo de Barty Crouch, y que sólo tomó la apariencia física de_ _Moody por haber bebido la poción mágica, Multi-jugos._ _Se descubre después que_ _Barty Crouch Jr. mató a su propio padre en venganza por el cruel abandono que recibió de él durante años, y_ _ahora se dispone a matar a Harry._ _Pero es rescatado al último minuto por McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape. Dumbledore le dice a los estudiantes que tienen que saber la verdad sobre la muerte de Cedric: que él en realidad fue asesinado por Voldemort._

Ah, ¡el número cuatro de nuevo! La figura del padre cuádruple de los merodeadores, ¡y ahora de los cuatro campeones también! Recuerdo que Harry ha mencionado, que el imaginario Hogwarts también tiene cuatro fundadores míticos. No obstante, la psique de Harry siempre parece dividir estos grupos de cuatro, en tres, y en uno: Los tres que son buenos, y uno que es el malo; tres de los merodeadores son buenos, pero Peter es el traidor. Tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts son buenos, pero Slytherin es el malo. Hay uno entre todos esos cuatro que nunca pertenece, el extraño, el observador. Tres campeones vivieron, pero Cedric tenía que morir... Matar al intruso... ¿Por qué? ¿De manera que el grupo de cuatro pueda así ser restaurado a un perfecto tres? Es interesante, el hecho de que la familia de Muggles que fue atacada por los mortífagos en la Copa Mundial, haya sido una familia integrada por _cuatro._ Algún mal atisbo, algo que ocasionó daño y tortura a la _familia_ … ¿Harry pensaba en su propia familia, tal vez?

Dudley. El hermano pequeño de Harry es el cuarto miembro de su familia, el único que con su mera existencia, perturba la trinidad ideal compuesta por padre, madre e hijo. ¿Es ésta la principal razón del que la mente de Harry, se haya obsesionado con la idea de que un cuarto miembro sea siempre el intruso, el forastero, el traidor… debido a los celos y al odio que Harry siente hacia su hermano? ¿Acaso ha deseado en secreto, y más de una vez, el hecho de que Dudley muriera, para que así puediera estar nuevamente sólo, con su madre y su padre? El _Torneo de los Tres Magos..._ De acuerdo a su nombre, ésta competencia debe incluir tres magos, y sin embargo, hay un cuarto... Siempre uno demás, uno que no pertenece. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

¿Quiénes son los cuatro campeones? ¿Es posible que todos representen cuatro aspectos del propio Harry? Cedric, quizás, es el álter-ego idealizado de Harry, el _otro_ campeón de Hogwarts, el _otro_ jugador de Quidditch, el _otro_ rival que compite por los sentimientos de Cho, similar a Harry en todas las cosas, pero mejor… según su perspectiva. Viktor Krum, en cambio, aunque es otro buscador de Quidditch, es más fornido, más brusco... ¿el lado más severo y violento de Harry? _Viktor,_ el victorioso. Y luego está la encantadora Fleur... ¿El lado femenino de Harry, tal vez?

O tal vez los cuatro campeones sean representaciones de los cuatro miembros de la familia de Harry: puede que Cedric sea una representación de Dudley, el hermanito perfecto de Harry. Con Viktor… otro nombre que empieza con "V", como Vernon y Voldemort... ¿Acaso Viktor Krum, al igual que el tío Vernon, representan al padre de Harry? Y luego está la adorable Fleur, por supuesto... Fleur. La flor. ¿Una flor como Lily?

Las alucinaciones de Harry se están convirtiendo cada vez más complejas, y bastante detalladas. Múltiples personajes que parecen representar las mismas ideas.

Recapitulo el hecho de que Harry se va al Baile de Navidad con Parvati, y su amigo (y alter-ego) Ron, va con su gemela, Padma. Según los mitos hindúes antiguos, Parvati, la diosa madre, está casada con Shiva, el dios de la destrucción. Ella está furiosa con su marido por haber decapitado a su hijo, y le exige que le encuentre al niño una nueva cabeza, la cabeza de un elefante. _La protectora madre y el padre destructivo..._ ¡Ahora, esto es interesante! Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la hermana idéntica de Parvati tiene el nombre de una flor. La palabra de origen indio antiguo designada a la flor de loto o lirio de agua. Lirio. Lily...

Y luego tenemos a Alastor Moody, el asesino disfrazado de mentor. _Alastor..._ Es un espíritu vengador en la mitología griega, creo recordar. Tal vez por eso es que a Ojo-loco Moody le falta un ojo; su misma apariencia hace recordar al viejo dicho: ojo por ojo. Sin embargo, Ojo-loco Moody no es lo que parece. Él es el hijo abandonado, que busca vengarse de su padre. Mata a su padre, al igual que Tom Riddle mata al suyo. ¿Es Moody simplemente el doppelganger de Tom Riddle? ¿O es el de Harry?

 _Avada Kedavra_ , la maldición asesina. El ingenio de Harry me sigue asombrando. ¡Incluso sabe un poco de Arameo antiguo! ¡Nada mal! _Abada_ _K'dabra,_ _"puede ser destruido mientras lo conjuro..."_

Pero yo soy un hombre viejo con muchos libros, Harry, y sé que _Avada Kedavra_ en realidad nunca fue una maldición asesina. Esta fórmula se utilizaba a menudo en antiguos textos mágicos arameos, pero era un hechizo de _curación_. Los antiguos sanadores utilizaban estas palabras para destruir las _enfermedades_ que afligían a los afectados y al sufrimiento en sí. Resulta curioso, entonces, que la fórmula de curación se haya convertido en una maldición asesina, en la mente de Harry. ¿Cómo puede la curación convertirse, de manera repentina, en asesinato?

 _Muertes_... Las mismas parecen jugar un papel cada vez más importante en sus alucinaciones: Cedric, el doble de Harry, su yo ideal, es asesinado, y tanto Barty Crouch Jr. como Tom Riddle, asesinaron a sus padres... ¿Qué hay detrás de esta situación en particular, conocida como parricidio, de asesinar a sus padres?

¡Y el acertijo de la Esfinge, también! En sus alucinaciones, Harry debe responder a su enigma justo antes de que fueran llevados a un cementerio, ¡en dónde los huesos del padre de Voldemort están enterrados! Interesante, Harry...

Me parece recordar que había un famoso personaje literario que tuvo que responder al enigma de la Esfinge, poco antes de que fuera a matar a su propio padre. Edipo, quién mató a su padre y se casó con su madre... Y en su culpabilidad al momento de descubrir lo que había hecho, se arrancó sus ojos... (¿Es el tuerto Moody tal vez, un símbolo de este impulso edípico en sí?)

Que Harry odia a su padre de manera subconsciente, está claro. Sin embargo, ¿cuál es la razón principal de su odio hacia él? ¿Qué crimen cometió?

Además, el Torneo de los Tres Magos es rico en cuanto a simbolismos se refiere, tanto siniestros como eróticos. La propia Copa de los Tres Magos, el objetivo final de la misión, tiene similitud con una vasilla grial. Al igual que en las leyendas artúricas sobre los Griales, los "caballeros" elegidos deben superar grandes peligros en búsqueda de la copa. Curiosamente, en esta aventura, hay una gran cantidad de imágenes de linaje que rodean a la mente de Harry.

Harry arriesga su vida para arrebatar el huevo de oro del dragón. Un dragón que custodia sus huevos debe ser del género femenino, una madre protegiendo a sus crías; mas uno de los huevos es diferente a los demás, y es de color dorado. ¿Qué contiene este huevo? Un bebé dragón, uno habría pensado, pero no: resulta que en su interior _contiene un_ _secreto_ , una pista.

Pero uno no puede acceder al secreto de manera directa; su voz sólo puede ser escuchada _bajo el agua_ , o de lo contrario, sus palabras no serán más que un grito insoportable. Sin embargo, ¿por qué bajo el agua? ¿Tal vez, por qué el agua representa alguna especie de portal hacia otro mundo? ¿Evoca algún reino de la muerte? En la Segunda Prueba, Harry debe salvar a las víctimas inocentes que podrían morir bajo el agua. ¿Las aguas del útero?

La copa en sí, es un símbolo antiguo del útero, lo que posiciona a Harry y a Cedric como competidores por alguna clase de nacimiento bastante interesante. ¿Son rivales sexuales, tal vez? No obstante, esta copa tampoco es lo que parece; ya que arroja a ambos rivales hacia las manos de un Voldemort en espera.

Y seguido de esto, el mismo Voldemort _nace,_ dentro de un recipiente diferente, desde un Grial más siniestro: renace en el interior de un caldero, desde el vientre oscuro. Nacido de la sangre, que nace del sacrificio.

Voldemort quiere matar a Harry, pero falla. Harry está protegido por el amor de su madre. ¿Quién, o _qué_ , es Voldemort? ¿Alguna distorsión de James? ¿O algún aspecto oscuro de la psique de Harry?, un sentimiento de culpa olvidado desde hace bastante tiempo diciéndole que merece morir... ¿para qué? ¿Y con qué propósito? _¿Qué fue lo que_ _hiciste_ _, Harry?_

Cualquiera que sea la verdad, está claro que su subconsciente parece estar dispuesto a dejar que la encuentre. Estoy fascinado por la imagen del Pensieve que él cree que yo tengo en mi posesión, hacia la copa mágica que nos ayuda a descifrar, juntos, el pasado. Y él parece encontrar algo de comodidad en su creencia de que me niegue a dejar que el asesinato de Cedric Diggory pase por alto y que no sea olvidado. _Si tan sólo pudiera entender lo que esto significa..._

Y luego está la figura de Snape, de nuevo, siempre dispuesto a herir a Harry, para después rescatarlo al final. Si sólo pudiera entender el propósito de la existencia de Snape, tal vez pudiera llegar al fondo de este misterio...

* * *

 **Notas de Traductora:** ¿Recuerdan la parte que dije que esta historia tiene 10 caps? Pues bien, hoy estuve revisando y... ¡no me acordaba que en realidad este fic tiene nueve capítulos! xDD El último, más que todo, fue el anuncio de la autora para aclarar que habría una secuela de esta historia y que actualmente, Paimpont ya la terminó. Bueno, la terminó hace años xD Dicha secuela también tiene lo suyo, con psiconaálisis incluído y desde hace un tiempito le he echado el ojito para ver si la puedo traducir.

En fin, creo que me he adelantado un poco, je. Si se portan bien, habrá actu la semana que viene. Palabra ;)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios!

Me alegra saber que nuestro fandom siga creciendo cada día más~


	5. Capítulo 5

**The Serpent and the Mirror (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** El Dr. Dumbledore sospecha que las alucinaciones de Harry sobre Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro ocultan las pistas de un secreto familiar terrible. ¿Qué es lo que esconden los Potters? ¿Y cuál es la relación de Harry con el siniestro Voldemort?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Paimpont** y mientras espero su respuesta, dicha traducción no está autorizada (por ahora).

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** Ludna.

* * *

 **Respuesta a Guest (Mar91):** ¡Gracias! Sí, eso haré :) Ya falta poco.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, no me tardé tanto ;v Igual ya nos queda poco, qué emoción :D

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Desde los Expedientes del Dr. Dumbledore._

 **El Caso de Harry Potter, Semana 5.**

He recibido una llamada telefónica de Lily diciendo que sentía que mis sesiones con Harry no lo estaban ayudando en lo absoluto, y por ende, quería suspender la terapia. Después de una _muy_ larga conversación, logré convencerla para que las sesiones continuasen.

Pero ella está nerviosa. _Demasiado_ nerviosa. Hay algo que ella no quiere que descubra.

He empezado a notar un estado de ánimo más siniestro durante las alucinaciones de Harry. Sus delirios están impregnados con imágenes de sufrimiento, de martirio y de muerte. Me siento profundamente perturbado con todo esto.

 _Los Dementores vienen al Número 4 de Privet Drive, lugar en dónde Harry vive con los Dursleys. Ellos atacan a Harry y a Dudley, pero Harry es capaz de defenderlos y contra-atacar. Aunque se suponía que no estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, por lo que se enfrenta a una estricta audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia. Tía Petunia revela que ella sabe lo que son los dementores, ¿cómo es que sabe sobre el Mundo Mágico? Ya que los magos tratan en lo posible de no revelar su existencia y su mundo secreto con los Muggles._

Las fronteras entre el mundo mágico de Hogwarts, y el mundo ordinario de los Dursleys, están empezando a difuminarse en la imaginación de Harry; ambas realidades están comenzando a coincidir entre ellas. Tal vez los límites entre sus alucinaciones y su vida real están empezando a desvanecerse también. Me pareció que era una buena y curiosa señal que desee rescatar a Dudley de aquellos terribles dementores. Tal vez los sentimientos de Harry hacia su hermano menor se están volviendo menos hostiles. Quiere protegerlo de las fuerzas oscuras... ¡si tan sólo pudiese descubrir lo que son!

Y lo interesante, lo muy interesante de todo esto es que Petunia, el alter ego de su madre, sabe más de lo que en realidad se deja ver.

Los Dursley viven en el Número 4, ¿cierto? Con ese detalle en cuenta nuevamente nos encontramos con la curiosa idea del número 4, conviviendo en una trinidad sumada a un extraño: Petunia, Vernon y Dudley, como la familia nuclear ideal, y Harry que viene siendo el intruso...

 _Harry es rescatado de los Dursley por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, una orden secreta dedicada a detener a Voldemort, fundada por Dumbledore. El cuartel general secreto de la Orden está ubicada en Grimmauld Place, el hogar ancestral de Sirius Black. Harry se reúne con su padrino, y se entera de la historia oscura de la familia Black. Él observa el árbol genealógico de la familia en un tapiz, y se entera que el hermano muerto de Sirius, Regulus, era un Mortífago. El nombre de Sirius fue retirado del árbol genealógico, del tapiz, pero Harry ve que Sirius está relacionado con los Malfoy, la familia de Draco, y con los Lestranges, mortífagos también._

¡Ah, el Fénix, el antiguo símbolo de la muerte y resurrección! ¡De la esperanza y la vida nueva! En la mente de Harry, soy el fundador de la orden que lleva el nombre de esta criatura fantástica... ¿tal vez sea porque en nuestras sesiones, se le está ofreciendo la esperanza de una nueva vida? Ese es un pensamiento alentador.

Pero hay algo muy preocupante acerca del inquietante lugar de Grimmauld Place, el hogar de la familia Black. Los Blacks echaron a Sirius fuera de la familia, al igual que el propio padre de Harry hizo lo mismo para con Reggie Black. Reggie. ¡ _Regulus_! Regulus parece ser el Doppelgänger, el aspecto oscuro del alma de Sirius. El Mortífago. Pero su nombre, Regulus, indica las señales de lo que su verdadera identidad sería: Reggie Black, el encantador padrino acompañado de su lado oscuro: Sirius-Regulus, ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin en uno! Me pregunto qué es lo que pudo haber pasado para que Harry pensara que su padrino tuviese un lado oscuro. Sí, me pregunto... Y más ahora que Regulus está muerto.

 _¿Qué fue lo que le pudo haber pasado a Reggie Black?_

Harry me dice que la Familia Black tiene relación los Malfoy. Y también la tienen con la propia familia de Harry, en un sentido simbólico... Los Malfoy. Los Dursley. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, los Malfoy _son_ los Dursley!

La familia de magos de sangre pura, y los testarudos Muggles sin magia, son parecidos en una curiosa manera; dos caras de una misma moneda. Cada familia está compuesta por el padre, la madre y el hijo amado. El padre es peligroso, lleno de maldad. La madre está envuelta en su obsesivo amor por su hijo odioso. Ambos hijos son rivales de Harry. Petunia. Narcissa. Lily... ¡Tres madres con nombres de flores! Un narciso es un tipo de lirio _, ¿no?_ Me parece que los Malfoy, al igual que los Dursley, representan la propia familia de Harry.

¿Pero entonces Draco es simplemente una representación simbólica de los celos hacia el pequeño Dudley?, ¿o es acaso el lado oscuro del mismo Harry? ¿Del Harry que es sorteado en Slytherin? Draco, "el dragón". ¿O la serpiente? Tal vez Draco es el reflejo en potencia de Slytherin, del propio Harry.

 _En la audiencia, Dumbledore interviene, y Harry es liberado de todos los cargos. Arthur y Molly Weasley lo tratan como si fuera uno de sus hijos. Más adelante descubre que el boggart de la señora Weasley, la personificación de su mayor temor, es la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, o de Harry._

Los sentimientos de Harry hacia sus padres son muy ambivalentes. Su amor por ellos, y el amor que le profesan, rasgos evidentes de su encantadora visión de la familia Weasley. Molly es la parte cálida y abnegada de su madre, la parte de ella que se preocupa desesperadamente por su hijo. Y Arthur Weasley es el preocupado padre que habita en James... ¿Pero por qué la adorable madre de Harry visualiza su muerte? Quizás todos los padres, muy en el fondo, temen la muerte de sus hijos, o tal vez haya algo más allá del boggart de Molly Weasley que a simple vista no se ve.

 _Cuando llegan a Hogwarts, Harry se horroriza al ver que los carruajes del Colegio son conducidos por Thestrals, oscuros caballos esqueléticos, invisibles para aquellos a quiénes no han visto la muerte. Se hace amigo de la_ excéntrica _estudiante, Luna Lovegood. Harry se siente frustrado al saber que los otros estudiantes son reacios a creer en su historia sobre Voldemort matando a Cedric._

Harry es capaz de ver algo que otros no pueden, conoce un secreto que otros reniegan. ¿Pero cuál es la terrible verdad de la que los otros se rehusan a encarar? Thestrals, criaturas únicamente visibles para aquellos que han visto la muerte... mmm, no me gusta el sentido de esto en absoluto.

El nombre de Luna Lovegood evoca al mismo tiempo a la luna, y la locura. ¿Tal vez ella sea una personificación de la propia locura de Harry? Si es así, entonces puede ser una buena señal de que perciba su locura y se convierta en "Lovegood", indicando que ama la bondad, el bien. ¿Puede que su enfermedad otorgue paso a la bondad una vez que descubramos lo que está en la raíz de la misma?

 _Una nueva y siniestra profesora llega a Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Una señora aparentemente dulce, rodeada de cosas y encajes de muñecas, que disfruta castigar a Harry por decir que Voldemort ha regresado. Le hace escribir caligrafías como castigo, pero las palabras que él escribe son dolorosamente escritas con su propia sangre, en su mano. Diversas personas parecen creer que Harry es un mentiroso, o que está loco. Umbridge es nombrada Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, y quiere asegurarse de que los estudiantes no escuchen nada en lo referente a Voldemort, o a las Artes Oscuras._

Dolores Umbridge. Una versión más espantosa de la tía Petunia, ¿y tal vez de Lily también? Dolores Umbridge: su nombre al Latín evoca "Dolor" y "Umbra", referente al dolor físico y oscuro. La señora del dolor y de lo oscuro... Ella inflige sufrimiento a Harry, dolor, martirio.

El sufrimiento o martirio simbólico de Harry es destacado tanto por su mano ensangrentada, que recuerda a los estigmas de Cristo, como al título de Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora, (torturando a aquellos que se niegan obstinadamente a confesar _su_ fe). ¿La parte malvada de Lily es Umbrigde? ¿Podría Lily estar influyendo dolor y sufrimiento a su propio hijo? ¿O acaso es Lily la única que sufre, la madre abnegada y sufrida que observa al mártir de su hijo, a su sacrificio necesario?

La Maldición Cruciatus que causa un dolor insoportable, me recuerda al término: _"crucifixión." Crucio: "Yo torturo.", o "Me crucifico."_ Sin embargo, aquí hay algo que no logro entender, y eso me crispa los nervios. Estoy convencido de que Lily, así como Umbridge, no quiere escuchar la verdad sobre Voldemort, sobre lo que sea (o quién sea), que represente. ¿Cómo fue que exactamente Harry se hizo su cicatriz?

 _Harry, Ron y Hermione, organizan una orden secreta estudiantil: el Ejército de Dumbledore, dedicada a la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Harry le duele su cicatriz, y sueña con un enorme pasillo sin ventanas. Cuando despierta, le habla a la cabeza de Sirius en el fuego. Luego descubren que Arthur Weasley es atacado por Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, pero Harry lo ve en una visión, mientras soñaba, y es capaz de conseguir ayuda. Harry se ve perturbado por el conocimiento de lo que en su visión, era la serpiente que atacó al señor Weasley. Los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, y Harry, lo visitan en el hospital. Allá se encuentran con su amigo Neville, quién está visitando a sus padres. Los padres de Neville fueron torturados hasta la locura por Mortífagos, y ahora ellos son incapaces de comunicarse con él._

Neville parece ser el alter ego de Harry. Qué interesante, entonces, que sus padres sean (sin dar espacio a las dudas), bondadosos. Pero están tan atormentados por su encuentro con las fuerzas oscuras, que ya no son capaces de hablar con él. Estoy seguro de que Lily y James saben, hasta cierto punto, cuál es el terrible secreto que oculta Harry en su corazón, en su locura. No obstante, independientemente de lo que sea, ambos se encuentran tan torturados con la idea, que han perdido la capacidad de comunicarse, reflejándose en el caso de los desafortunados padres de Neville.

De cualquier manera, tarde o temprano, el secreto saldrá a la luz. Arthur Weasley, que representa bastante bien la mejor parte de James, es atacado por la serpiente. Nagini es una reminiscencia extraña del Basilisco, el monstruo oculto que se eleva desde las profundidades. El oculto secreto que nos los dejará en paz. Pero ¿por qué Harry ve esta escena a través de los ojos de la serpiente? ¿Él es la serpiente? ¿Voldemort es él? ¿Sigue siendo esto una manifestación simbólica de su deseo inconsciente de matar a su padre?

 _Umbridge eventualmente se entera del Ejército de Dumbledore, y sustituye a Dumbledore como Director de Hogwarts, instigando un régimen de terror. Fred y George abandonan Hogwarts, después de ejecutar una serie de fuegos artificiales, incluyendo las ruedas de Catherine: fuegos poderosos en espiral. Luego, Hagrid les presenta a Harry y a Hermione a su medio hermano: el gigante salvaje, Grawp._

Ah, sí, Lily quería reemplazarme como "Director de Hogwarts", ¡reemplazar al doctor que trata la enfermedad de Harry! No obstante, parece que de alguna manera, soy un poco más terco que mi contraparte mágica. Todavía sigo aquí, ¡muchas gracias!

Estoy empezando a desarrollar un profundo aprecio por los imaginarios Fred y George, los bromistas que se rebelan en contra de la represiva Umbridge. George... ¿no es San George un legendario cazador de dragones, un cazador de serpientes? ¡Necesitamos uno de esos en este fantástico mundo de ensueño, lugar en dónde las serpientes y dragones abundan! Pero, extrañamente, la rebelión salvaje de Fred y George también evoca al martirio y al sufrimiento, en forma de las ruedas de Catherine. Oh, sé que las santas ruedas de Catherine son unos tipos de fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, Santa Catherine fue torturada hasta la muerte en una rueda, ¿no? Muy inquietante.

El amor de Hagrid por su hermanastro, Grawp, es absolutamente entrañable. Grawp, la criatura salvaje fuera de control que está luchando para formar palabras y oraciones. De hecho, puede ser realmente una representación del propio hermano de Harry, Dudley, como un niño pequeño. Muchos hermanos mayores se asustan por la naturaleza incivilizada de sus pequeños hermanos en general... La insistencia de Hagrid en querer proteger a su hermano me da a entender que refleja el propio lazo que une a Harry con Dudley.

 _Harry sueña con que Sirius está siendo torturado, y vuela a Londres por medio de Thestrals, acompañado de sus amigos, para rescatarlo. Cuando están en el Ministerio de Magia, se encuentran con una profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, representada como una pequeña esfera de cristal. Pero los Mortífagos aparecen, y Sirius es asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange, quién ama a Voldemort. Voldemort aparece en persona, pero Harry se salvó de su maldición asesina por Dumbledore. Dumbledore es reinstalado como director, y Dolores Umbridge es llevada a los centauros en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry descubre que lo que dice la profecía trata sobre Voldemort y él, una profecía realizada por la excéntrica profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney: "Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_

¡Sirius está muerto! ¡Otra figura paternal es asesinada! ¿Acaso su muerte representa simplemente la desaparición inesperada de Reggie en la vida de Harry? ¿O hay algo más, algún otro significado siniestro de todo esto?

Sirius es asesinado por Bellatrix, cuyo nombre significa "Guerrera." ¿Quién es ésta feroz e implacable guerrera? ¿Por qué mató a Sirius? ¿Por devoción a Voldemort? ¿Quién _(o qué)_ es ella, para amar al Señor Oscuro?

Estoy contento de saber que soy nuevamente Director de Hogwarts en la mente de Harry. Aunque me pregunto por qué he perdido esa posición de manera momentánea. ¿Fue debido a que Lily amenazó con suspender nuestras sesiones?

Hay algo escondido en el Departamento de Misterios... el nombre le queda bien, por cierto. Sybill Trelawney ha hecho una profecía, una declaración enigmática de la verdad, dentro de una frágil bola de cristal. _Sybill_ , llamada así por las antiguas profetisas griegas, las sibilas. ¿Acaso éstas no vivían en Delphos, lugar en donde el dios Apolo mató a la terrible serpiente _Python_? Las serpientes parecen ser el propio tejido que envuelve las alucinaciones de Harry.

Pero ¿cuál es el significado sobre la extraña profecía? _"Ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro siga con vida."_ Parece que hay algún significado más profundo en esta frase, aunque por el momento se me escapa. " _El Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual."_ ¿Lo marcará cómo? ¿De qué manera? ¿A través de la cicatriz? ¿Aquella de la que tanto niegan sus padres hablar sobre su origen?

¿Quién es el Señor Oscuro?

 _Voldemort en francés significa: "evadir la muerte._ _"_ Pero¿la muerte de quién?

¿Quién es Voldemort, y por qué quiere con desesperación que Harry esté muerto?


End file.
